When the Morning Came
by The Girly Man
Summary: She was in love with him. But how would she tell him? How would he react?


**This is my second Fruits Basket fic. Tee-hee. I thought I'd warn you now.**

**I got the name for this story from the song 'I Wasn't Prepared' by Eisley. Doesn't that lead singer have such a beautiful voice! I love it! I just happened to be listening to 'I Wasn't Prepared' while writing this story. **

**Unlike my other story, this one is actually serious! **

**Have fun, and, by the way, I love reviews!**

**When the Morning Came**

_Crash._

Tohru Honda sat up in her bed. The thunder from the storm hadn't woken her (she couldn't fall asleep), but that last crash of thunder had shaken the whole house, and she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Closing her eyes for a moment, she relieved the nights like this she had spent in that old tent. A chill ran down her spine and she hugged her pillow tightly to her chest.

With nothing to do, her eyes wandered around her room. In the darkness, they landed on a photograph tacked to the wall. Two boys and a girl.

Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and herself.

Her feet carried her over to the photo and her hands took it off of the wall.

She focused on the boy on the right side of her picture. Kyo Sohma, the cat who just wanted to fit in. Tohru laughed as she looked at his orange hair and remembered all the times he had made her laugh. Kyo was like a brother to her.

Her eyes then fell on the boy on the left side of her picture. Yuki.

"Yuki… Yuki…" Tohru whispered. His name sounded like gold off of the tip of her tongue. 'Prince Charming Yuki'. Her index finger traced over his smile. She swallowed hard. Yuki Sohma was definitely not a brother to her.

She was in love with him.

But what would she say? How would he react… if she ever told him?

_Crash._

There was another clap of thunder followed by a long flash. The Sohma house shook violently and Tohru dropped the picture. She ran to her bed, seeking comfort in pillows and blankets. She hugged a blanket tightly, but the blankets were cold and the pillows hard. As the third clap of thunder struck, Tohru knew what she needed.

Her bedroom door opened with a quiet creak and she silently padded down the stairs in her nightgown and slippers. She neared her destination and her heart began to pound. Soon his bedroom door was in front of her. She touched the knob lightly, the pulled back. Calming herself, she gripped the knob and turned it, praying it was unlocked.

With a small click, the door opened. Tohru held her breath as she pushed it open farther, just far enough to slip inside. As she closed it again once on the other side, a shrill creek petrified the darkness.

_I'll get caught…_ she thought fearfully, holding her breath. Her eyes scanned the room, then fell on the bed a few feet from her.

No sounds but the sound of rain on the roof were audible. Tohru let out her breath and locked the door.

And there he was.

Tohru walked toward him. He had obviously been in a restless sleep: more then one of his pillows was on the ground and his blanket was in a giant pile at the end of his bed. As she walked toward him, he somehow seemed to ease.

A board on the floor creaked under Tohru as she stepped on it, and Yuki stirred. He turned over, but (thankfully) he was still asleep. Tohru sighed quietly and sat down next to the bed.

Yuki's hair fell over his closed eyes in his sleep, and occasionally he would mumble something Tohru couldn't hear. She stared at his glowing face. The light from every roar of thunder hit it in a way that made him seem so beautiful, so delicate. Tohru brushed her fingertips gently against his face, and traced his lips lightly. He looked so angelic, like he really was a prince.

Thunder roared again and Yuki stirred. He put his hand over Tohru's. Her heart pounded, wondering if he was awake. She stared at his face, but he was completely still.

Staring at him contently, she wanted to cry out. She wanted to hug him, to touch him, to embrace him.

But he was cursed. She could never hug him without him transforming.

She slid her hand out from under his and picked up a pillow that had fallen to the ground. She positioned herself against the wall next to his bed and hugged the pillow tightly. It carried his scent. Tohru realized that this would be the closest to the embrace she wanted that she would ever receive.

A tear rolled down her cheek and a final thunder boomed as she slid into sleep.

"Miss Tohru," a voice so melodious it couldn't be human woke her not long after she had fallen asleep. She tried to open her eyes, but she was just too tired. She began to doze off again…

"Tohru!" the voice laughed. A hand rested on her shoulder, and warmth spread through her whole body. Her eyes fluttered open, and there was Prince Yuki, a magical sparkle in his eye as he crouched in front of her in his night clothes.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, her face hot a blushing. "Yuki-kun, I'm really sorry, I…"

"Calm down, Tohru," he smiled and she felt as if she were melting. "Let me guess: You couldn't sleep either?"

"Ei-Either?" Tohru stuttered. He had been awake? He had known she was there all along?

"I fell asleep eventually," he said casually, covering up his slip.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have fallen asleep! I shouldn't have come at all!"

"It is I who should be sorry," Yuki smiled, "that you had to sleep on the floor. You could have slept next to me. I wouldn't have minded."

Tohru's face burned hotter. "Yuki, I…"

To silence her, he put a finger over her lips. "Miss Tohru," he whispered, "I would be honored if you would accompany me on my morning walk?"

"Morning?" she whispered, taking his hand from her lips. She looked over his shoulder to the window. "But it's so dark! Yuki-kun, it's pouring rain outside!"

"Hasn't stopped me before," he smiled, "Please, Tohru? _Please?_"

Tohru stared into his eyes and something told her she could not say no.

"I…" she stopped, her heart pounding so loud she could barely hear, "I'd love to."

"Isn't this dangerous?" she asked after she had gone back to her room and changed her clothes. Yuki shrugged and they left the house as quickly and quietly as possible.

They walked in silence in what seemed like a path Yuki was making up as they went along. Tohru realized she liked having the rain fall on her face as she walked. She liked not knowing where she was going, or when she would be back. She realized she just wanted to run, to dance around in this rain.

Tohru spun around a few times. She jumped onto a nearby tree stump and jumped off. Yuki smiled at her, that magical sparkle back in his eyes. Tohru spun and danced and laughed.

_Crash._

An enormous clap of thunder shook the ground and Tohru screamed. Remembering she couldn't hold onto Yuki, she hugged herself tightly.

Yuki smiled and laughed, reaching out his hand for her to hold. She took it, embarrassed, and he squeezed her hand tightly. Somehow, she knew that she didn't have to be afraid of the thunder, because Yuki was right there with her.

"Yuki-kun…?" she started, her voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"I love your laugh."

Tohru wondered if she had sounded stupid because Yuki laughed.

"I think that's the best compliment ever," he replied, squeezing her hand again.

"You… you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I mean it because it came from my heart."

"Yuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**Hooray! The end! I guess you gotta make up Yuki's reaction by yourself! I think that makes it more fun. What do _you_ think Yuki says? Anyway, thanks for reading! Keep checking back with me because I am gonna update like crazy! You just wait and see! **

**Liked? Hated? Thought it was cute? Thought it was dumb? Tell me your opinion! I love reviews!**

**Thanks again!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
